


[带卡]归处

by absb6



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absb6/pseuds/absb6
Summary: 战后旅行
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, OBKK, 带卡
Kudos: 19





	[带卡]归处

给@老师写的战后老夫老妻旅行，希望喜欢……

战后旅行if

  
————————————————————

“叩叩。”

轻敲声从窗户传来，生怕惊扰了清晨的美梦。在窗边啄食的飞鸟扑棱而去，轻敲声又断断续续响应了许久，窗帘才被掀开，窗户也嘎吱地摇晃着推开，乳白色的晨曦撒在银发男人睡眼惺忪的脸上。

带土蹲在窗台上，微微低头审视他。

“卸任第一天就懒洋洋的，这可不行啊，六代目。”

卡卡西托着下巴，笑咪咪道：“我还以为是小鸟在啄我的窗户呢。”

可是带土却没有理会他的打趣，他仔细地端详着卡卡西，看着对方眼睛下微青的眼圈。带土微微皱眉，问道：“你当火影的时候都没有黑眼圈，为什么才卸任第一天就有了？鸣人又给你添麻烦了？”

“不是。”

卡卡西摇头晃脑，故意看着带土，说：“一想到和你出去旅行，我就睡不着了。”

他伸出一根手指，笑道：“一整夜。”

卡卡西曾经有许多失眠的夜晚，或许是为了监视任务对象不得不打起精神，或许是从血淋淋的噩梦中惊醒，然后彻夜未眠。可幸福到不曾入眠，对他来说是新鲜的体验。他不敢睡去，他担心自己再一睁眼，什么都是梦。

带土不曾想过卡卡西这句话背后的深意，他的注意力全都被这跟纤细白皙的手指夺了去。他想起了卡卡西是如何用这灵活的手指转动着苦无，是如何用这手捅穿他的心脏的——他现在也依然觉得他的心的生死还在这只手上。

带土反问：“因为这种事情睡不着，你是秋游前一天晚上失眠的小鬼吗？”

卡卡西点点头，道：“是啊。”

面对卡卡西如此坦然的承认，带土原本要嘲笑的话全都被噎在了肚子里。他有些怀念小时候那个会跟他斗嘴的卡卡西了，现在这个，他有点招架不来。

卡卡西见他被噎得无话可说，故意往前凑近了些，打趣道：“所以你要好好爱护小孩啊，带土先生。”

……太近了。

带土心想，他和卡卡西的距离太近了。他唇角的疤痕和卡卡西左眼的疤痕几乎重叠在一起，宛如亲吻。带土狼狈地微微蹲直了些，让这错位的距离拉开。

他催促道：“该启程了。”

卡卡西颔首，道：“好，我先去换衣服。”

带土看到卡卡西背对着他，衣服一寸寸地卷了上去，他慌忙移开了视线。带土看着木桌上的划痕，看着蚂蚁钻进墙缝里，看着相框里的合照泛黄的痕迹——他可以看着任何一个角落，总之不会是正在换衣服的卡卡西。

“我们去哪里？”

带土这样问着，他必须强迫自己说点什么。他想让这个房间里变得有点吵闹，而不是只有衣服摩挲的声音。

顿了顿，他又说：“土之国位居高原，临近天堑，悬崖峭壁，怪石嶙峋，景色奇伟瑰怪非同一般。风之国与土之国接壤的地方，沙漠与荒漠镶嵌之处景色也雄伟，能一览无遗地见到晚霞和星空。雷之国的入海口，有九曲回肠的峡谷。或许我们还可以去铁之国看雪景，或者是汤之国的温泉乡……”

“看来你做了不少功课啊。”

因为这些地方他都去过，没有花费多少时间精力。带土一别过头，就看到卡卡西笑盈盈地看向他。卡卡西已经换好了常服，带土微微张开嘴，呼出一口气。

带土问：“所以你想去哪？”

卡卡西说：“这些地方我都不想去。”

“啊。”

带土没有想到他说的这些地方，卡卡西没有一个中意的。带土费劲地思索着，卡卡西这一否定就是半个世界，他想不到别的可能性。

带土瞧见卡卡西凝视着他，缓缓道：“很久、很久以前，我就想去某些地方。可是因为任务，因为责任，总是有很多事情等着我去处理。我被困在这里，旅行的计划也耽搁下来。现在我终于处理好了一切，终于能做自己想做的事情了。”

他太疲惫了。

带土点头，思考着那是怎样遥远的地方，让卡卡西一直耽搁着。或者又是怎样危险的地方，让卡卡西担忧不已，只能在他的陪同下前去——还好是他陪伴着卡卡西。

“听你的，你要去哪？”

卡卡西笑开，说：“我们去雨之国和水之国吧，带土。”

“……”

风拂过风铃，发出清脆的声音。带土先是一怔，又有些懊恼起来。之前他想让房间吵闹的时候，他从未发现这安静的风铃。可是当他想要安静的时候，这烦人的风铃声就叮叮当当地响起来，钻进他的耳朵。

带土有些狼狈，说：“那种常年阴雨迷雾的地方有什么好看的，什么都看不清。就算看到了，那样灰白的景色只会让心情更加糟糕而已……”

“你不应该去的，卡卡西。”

带土没有的说是，那里曾经是独属于阴沟里的老鼠的世界。在四战以前，那里原本就是充满鲜血、离别、死亡还有尸体的地方。在四战之后，更是如此，因为那里曾经是穷凶极恶罪犯的据点，是这片土地流脓的疮口。

他不想被卡卡西看到自己卑劣的一面。

带土说：“你换个地方吧。”

卡卡西依然凝视着他，目光很烫，他感觉自己是被阳光烤死的螨虫。他在卡卡西的目光下无所遁形，原形毕露。

“带土，不可以让我任性一次吗？”

带土沉默了。

卡卡西的脸色依然很平静，仿佛他只是这样随口一提。他说：“在那些年里，你一直注视着我。你看着我给你扫墓，看着我跟别人说笑，看着我在夜里被噩梦惊醒，你知道我喜欢吃什么菜，知道我喜欢去哪里，知道我的一切习惯。”

“你对我的所有都了如指掌，可是对于你的过去，我却什么都不知道。我知道的，仅仅是墓碑上的名字，一个再也不会说话的死人。”

“你注视着我，我却只能注视墓碑。”

卡卡西也将视线从他的脸上移开，依然是平淡的语气，毫不在乎似的。带土盯着吵闹的风铃发呆，没有说话。

“带土，这太不公平了。”

卡卡西自顾自地说着，他看向别处。他看着木桌上的划痕，看着蚂蚁钻进墙缝里，看着相框里的合照泛黄的痕迹——他可以看着任何一个角落，总之不会是令他眼睛酸涩的带土。

“我只是想要更多地了解你而已，带土。”

他轻轻地说着，宛如羽毛一样的话语拂过带土的心脏。带土很快地低下头，闷闷地说话。

“你对所有人这样说吗？”

“只对你。”

“……”

带土知道是自己输了，他说：“卡卡西，你真是太狡猾了。”

  


卡卡西不允许他用时空忍术赶路，也不允许他像个忍者那样在树枝上跳跃，也不许他直接脚底吸附查克拉踏过粼粼的水面。他们可以走路，可以雇佣一辆马车，可以慢慢摇着撑篙渡船，可以停下来欣赏风景，或者是岔路到别处漫步。

慢悠悠的，永远不知道自己什么时候才能到达目的地。

总之，他们在很认真地旅行。

在卡卡西再一次扔掉他从神威空间里掏出的面包后，卡卡西如此强调道。在卡卡西灼灼的目光下，带土只好把他藏在神威空间里那些逗弄猫狗的零嘴也扔掉。

带土：“所以午饭吃什么？”

卡卡西：“烤鱼。”

带土：“……”

卡卡西：“你觉得我做的烤鱼不好吃吗？”

带土：“不。”

卡卡西：“那为什么？”

带土：“我们已经吃了一个月的烤鱼了。”

带土无情指出：“你只会做鱼类料理……所以你为什么不允许我在神威空间里带点小零嘴？”

“解决旅行中遇到的困难也是旅行的乐趣之一。”

卡卡西娴熟地刮去鱼鳞，带土在一旁无动于衷，没有丝毫过来帮忙的意思。他想起了很久以前，某人还会躲在树后看他钓鱼，还会脸红，但如今却杵在那里纹丝不动——现在想来，他跟带土相处的日子已经超过七年许久了，或许带土已经看厌他了。

看厌是不可能看厌的，这辈子都不可能看厌的。

带土盯着卡卡西的手指发呆，在鲜红的血迹和银色的鳞片中灵活翻转的手指，仿佛下一秒就要将并不存在的红绳翻出千百种花样。他已经看了十几年，再看几十年也是不够的。

但是最后他们也没有吃烤鱼，因为他们找到了供旅人歇脚的茶馆。

嗯，在带土的指路下。

店主人养了一只黑猫捉老鼠，他们一边吃着茶点，一边逗弄着猫——准确来说，只要卡卡西逗弄着怀里的猫。小时候被宇智波族里养的那群忍猫们欺负惯了，他看到猫就心烦。猫看到他就像挠他，他也想挠猫。

就算长大了，对猫的逆反心理少了些，他对猫也没什么好感。

带土：“我记得你是犬派的。”

带土试图激起卡卡西和忍犬们的矛盾，特指某只仗着体型小经常趴在卡卡西头上的忍犬——卡卡西的头发那么扎手，也不知道是怎么趴得下去的，不痛吗？

卡卡西瞥了他一眼。

卡卡西：“这家的茶点还不错，只比甘栗甘差一点。”

带土：“……”

带土面无表情地咬碎着嘴里的渣滓。看着他吃瘪的样子，卡卡西愉快地将自己的茶点掰碎了一些，给猫吃——自从他坦然地承认自己就是个小孩后，他又找回了些从前欺负带土的乐趣来。

带土：“我记得你是个咸党，不是甜党。”

这曾经是他和卡卡西之间不可调和的矛盾之一，势不两立的那种。

卡卡西悠悠道：“吃的时间久了，也没那么讨厌了。”

“……”

带土想起墓碑前那些各式各样的甜点贡品，张了张嘴，然后又闭上了。卡卡西这个家伙，总是死死地拿捏着他的软肋，利用他的愧疚。好手段，也足够卑鄙无耻。带土在心里鼓掌，赞叹道不愧是手脏心脏的六代目。

带土自认败下阵来，默了一会儿，他又说：“如果你喜欢的话……”

卡卡西斩钉截铁地拒绝：“不行。”

尾音消散在风里，下一个字还没吐出来就被直接拒绝。

带土不甘心地挣扎道：“我还没说完，你怎么知道我要说什么？”

卡卡西反问道：“神威空间装那么多零碎的东西，你不担心战斗的时候踩到什么乱七八糟的东西上，然后摔一跤吗？”

“……好吧。”

带土悻悻地闭嘴，卡卡西又笑起来。

带土突然又反应过来不对劲，反驳道：“我在神威空间可没装过什么乱七八糟的杂物！往里面塞东西一直都是你！迪达拉的手臂，爆炸物，带着雷切的苦无，还有什么？”

卡卡西低头逗弄着猫，忍着笑，道：“是吗？”

“可能有吧，我不记得了。可能年纪大了，很多事情都记不清楚了。”

带土：“……你之前还在说自己是小孩。”

卡卡西拍了拍了衣服，说要走了。猫伏在地板上，舔着掉落的糕点的碎屑。带土觉得有些奇怪，猫尝不出甜味的。想了想，大概是饿了吧。

卡卡西反问：“我不能是上了年纪的小孩吗？”

带土：“……”

未老先衰，带土想要反驳，可是卡卡西朝着他眨眼。带土才发觉时间从未在卡卡西身上留下痕迹，倒不如说越活越年轻了。小时候装大人，现在长大却喜欢把自己当小孩撒娇，仗着他的喜欢就有恃无恐。

“要尊老爱幼哦，带土先生。”

卡卡西开玩笑似的说着，可是他看向带土的时候，那双漆黑的眼睛仿佛藏纳着一个深不见底的旋涡。带土看着他，明明那张脸上依然挂着笑容，可看上去很难过。带土一怔，揉了揉眼睛，那张脸上分明是没有眼泪的。

“如果不好好珍惜我，爱护我，我也是会闹脾气的。”

卡卡西笑道。

被抛弃过的小孩，懂礼貌的小孩，就算是对着亲近的人撒娇也会小心翼翼地拿捏着任性的分寸。流浪的小狗也许也曾经有过主人，所以才会对着匆匆的行人摇尾巴，会跟随一个一个过路的脚步又回到原地。  
  
带土撇过头，嘟囔着：“知道了。”

带土回想起他还在扮演阿飞时候的事情。他对迪达拉叫迪达拉前辈，迪达拉明明是年纪最小的那个，被他骗得团团转。可迪达拉却真的以前辈自居，把他当做后辈照顾。就连战斗的时候也怕黏土炸弹炸到他，叫他站远一点。

“阿飞是个好孩子，会好好尊老爱幼的，上了年纪的小鬼六代目大人。”

带土点点头。

带土觉得他们两个老小孩真的是越活越回去了。感谢他的幽默感没有跟随自己的心一起死去，还能用仅剩的一点来逗卡卡西开心。也感谢扮演阿飞时的演技没有退步，能够扮演从前那个笨拙的小男孩，可以被卡卡西欺负。

天色已经有些朦胧，夜色渐深。

“今晚就在这家茶店歇息吧，再靠着树枝睡觉我会落枕的。”

带土不满道。

卡卡西也点点头，总算没有反驳他的提议了。毕竟不是专门的旅馆，在和店主人沟通后，店主人收拾了一间杂货，间腾出空间来给他们铺床。他们窝在小小的被子里，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖。虽然被子有些小了，但是两个人挤在一起也算温暖。

带土看到窗外的星星在卡卡西的眼睛里，卡卡西依然凝视着他。

“你真是夜猫子……”

“就算是因为秋游太兴奋而失眠的小鬼，现在都过去那么久了，兴奋也该有个度吧？”

带土无奈极了。他的记忆永远都是，他要睡的时候卡卡西还没睡，他醒了的时候卡卡西已经醒了。起初他以为是卡卡西认床才失眠的，所以才想办法把路岔到了这家茶店。可是现在想想，忍者又怎么会认床，卡卡西只是惯性失眠而已。

“需要我给你讲睡前故事，哄你睡觉吗，卡卡西？”

“好。”

卡卡西点点头，带土真的像哄小孩那样开始讲睡前故事，胡编乱造。只是讲到最后声音越来越小，最后变成了呼噜声。卡卡西还不曾睡去，他就已然沉沉地进入梦乡。带土的戒心很低，有人在身边也能这样毫无顾忌的睡去。

或许只有卡卡西在他身边时才会如此。

讲睡前故事讲到自己睡着，卡卡西有些好笑。他看到带土已经睡去，才缓缓地闭上眼。听着带土轻轻浅浅的呼吸，他才能安心入眠。

他睡得迟，起得早，或许是处理繁忙政务时留下的习惯，或许只是害怕他一睁开眼，带土就消失不见。

他也不清楚。

愈发靠近雨之国，带土愈发沉默。

这里和他的记忆一样，永远都是铅灰色的天空、绵绵的阴雨和泥泞的土地。这泼了墨的阴云接连几个月都不会拨开丝毫缝隙，无论是太阳还是明月繁星都被隔绝，与这片土地无缘。这个世界的一切都被昏暗的雨幕遮笼。

雨幕的中央是废弃的高塔，是生锈的钢铁。雨水顺着水管滴答下来，汇入地面涓涓的水流。这里是充满荒芜与铁锈的地方，宛如末日时被人们抛弃的钢铁森林，而这里确实也没有什么人居住了。这样的雨，将一个又一个的旅人囚禁在雨幕里。

带土不喜欢这里，光是在站在这里就会变得沮丧。

“雨之国没什么好看的啊……”

带土将卡卡西带到晓组织曾经的据点，给卡卡西一个个地做着介绍。他们很少停留在这里，大多时候都是外边出任务，只有偶尔歇脚的房间。

这是小南的房间，门口曾经贴着很多起爆符，只要有别人进去就会被炸死。但是他用神威进去过，试图找到被小南藏起来的长门的尸体的线索。她的房间里什么都没有，只有三个小小的纸人，是弥彦，是长门，是自来也，唯独没有她自己。

这是迪达拉的房间，这个傻气的小鬼只有各种各样的未完成的新型黏土炸弹。黏土炸弹到处都是，就像玩完玩具还不好好收拾的小鬼。有时候他会故意吹捧迪达拉，让迪达拉给他看那些黏土炸弹，然后说前辈可以给我瞧瞧吗看上去好厉害啊。随后又在接过来的时候故意引爆那些未完成的炸弹，把迪达拉炸得乌漆墨黑，在迪达拉追杀他的前一刻开着神威跑掉。

这是鬼鲛的房间，这是蝎的房间……

……

带土一个又一个地介绍过来。但是这里已经被废弃许久，什么也没有，只有湿漉漉的青苔，和要掉不掉的墙灰。毕竟他们就是危险的代名词，当初查封的时候更是把他们生活的痕迹偷得全都不剩。像他们这样被世界厌弃的人，在这个世界连个划痕都不会留下。

最后带土没有吭声了。

卡卡西问：“你的房间在哪？”

“我没有房间。”

或许卡卡西会以为他在逃避，以为他是个胆小鬼，不敢给他看自己真实的一面。

顿了顿，带土又说：“那段时间，我一直在扮演着阿飞，扮演着阿飞，这里没有宇智波带土。我没有什么牵挂，也分不清什么是梦境或是真实。就算是生活了很久的雨之国、水之国，与我而言也只是一个短暂停留的旅舍。”

“我没有扎根的地方，我不喜欢这里，这里也没必要有我的房间。”

过了许久，带土听到卡卡西长长的叹息。

“所以我才没有你活着的实感。”

卡卡西说：“你只跟我说话，你只在乎我，其他人都不在意。除了我，也没有人在意你。你跟这个世界唯一的联系就是我，我是你的锚，只要我稍微松手，你就消失在茫茫大海里。”

卡卡西的手指微微握紧，他轻轻道：“好像你只是我的一个梦。”

只要他一醒来，除了他，便没有人知道宇智波带土了。所以他才会那样害怕，害怕他一睁眼醒来，带土就会消失，仿佛随时离他而去，幻化成灰，从他的指缝里溜走。

但卡卡西还是笑了。

“可是你说你偷偷溜进小南的房间，被迪达拉追杀……让我很高兴，松了一口气，我终于确认这不是美好得让我不愿意醒来的梦。”

“……”

带土沉默，卡卡西的笑容刺痛他的眼睛。过了一会儿，他又别过头，走向远处。那是一面破损的墙壁，或许是被迪达拉炸毁的，或许是角都不愿意将钱花在修缮墙壁上。总之那面破损的墙壁一直这样维持了许多年，风会把雨吹进这面墙的开口。

他穿过开口，坐到了高塔之外。

雨水顺着他的脖颈钻进他的衣服，带土说：“虽然不会长久地停留在某处，但我经常坐在这里发呆。”

带土没有说的是，他最后一次坐在这里，是在他杀了小南之后。

卡卡西顺着视线看过去，那是火之国的方向，问：“你坐在这里的时候在想什么？”

“……什么都想。”

“我会想斑的计划，会想如何应对黑绝，会想如何捕捉尾兽。会想死去的那些人，想起被我抛弃被利用的人，想起了背叛了水之国却没有背叛他的用鲨鱼自食的鬼鲛，想起了和我嬉笑战斗的时候还担心我被炸死迪达拉，想起了被我杀死的小南、被夺走眼睛的长门……”

“我曾经以为自己身边的人一个个远去，又以为那些人是从未站在自己身边。所以我毫不在乎，毫不珍惜，我的一切都是自作自受。”

他什么都不想，什么都想。

他想了很多东西，也会偶尔的、偶尔的，很多次偶尔的思念卡卡西。

带土看着这阴雨。

卡卡西听着，坐到他的身边。这个高塔之上往外凸出的水管，宛如被抛弃的神明的雕像在像这个世界伸出枯瘦如柴的双手。他们坐在指尖，上面是灰蒙蒙的天空，下面是泥泞的地面，稍微错身便摔下去，粉身碎骨。

卡卡西什么也没有说，只是握住了他的手。冰凉的手，有些茧子。

带土微微一顿。

他又说：“那你呢，卡卡西？”

“人们说落叶归根，木叶就是你的根。那里就是你生长的地方，那里承载你的欢笑和眼泪，有你所有的喜怒哀乐。那里有你的朋友，有你的学生，那里有你的一切——因为你有归处，所以这对你而言只是旅行，总有一天会回去。可是对我而言，我每一天都在漂泊，这只是我生活中的一个片段。”

“卡卡西，你这样的人不应该与我为伍。你有很多、很多、很好的朋友，而不是执着于我。”

“我们是不一样的。”

带土的眼眶有些湿润了，或许是风把雨吹进去了。

“都是一样的。”

卡卡西闭上眼睛，回答道：“不论我有多少朋友，可是在我想倾诉的时候，我总是有觉得没有合适的人选。他们都太好了，似乎都不应该被我破坏心情。”

“就算他们勉强自己听我诉说那些痛苦，他来了，可是我们的谈话成了两条歪七扭八的曲线，就那么无力地延伸下去。我很疲惫，我敷衍着，笑着，装作谈得很投机的样子，其实我只想让他们快点离去。”

直到最后，他也什么都不会说。

他只会在夜深人静的时候看着月光，把帕克通灵出来却又什么都不说。帕克问是不是想捏肉垫了，他说是，然后笑着捏捏肉垫。

他和带土都是一样的。

带土侧着脸看向他，又别过头去，将他的手握紧了些。

带土：“现在不一样了。”

他反问：“什么不一样？”

带土飞快地做了个鬼脸，很有阿飞的欠揍精髓：“我才不告诉你！”

谁还不是个小孩啊？

他们去往水之国的时候，赶上了月全食和庙会。

他们去捞金鱼，带土老是把纸篓弄破，可是卡卡西那个家伙竟然将查克拉附着在上面。带土叹为观止，没想到卡卡西捞金鱼都会动真格，用上那精细的查克拉操作。带土的查克拉很多，他从未在乎过什么操作，都是直接将输出拉满的。

店铺老板都快哭了，差点抱住卡卡西的大腿。

最后他们没有要金鱼，因为卡卡西觉得金鱼太多刺了，没有肉。带土更敬佩卡卡西了，别人都是捞回去养，他是捞回去吃。在店铺老板的感激涕零下，他们收获了一些礼物。他挑了一张长鼻子的天狗面具，卡卡西是稻荷狐狸的面具。

“你的审美太烂了。”

卡卡西批评道，他想起了带土以前戴的土黄色的旋涡面具。

带土呵呵一笑，回敬道：“彼此彼此，你那条土绿色的围巾丑爆了，真是又土又绿。还有你那火影袍，全身上下闷得只剩个眼睛，你在想什么？”

卡卡西瞥了他一眼，说：“跟你学的。”

“你在晓组织的那套装扮还不是全身上下遮得只剩下了脚趾？还是紫色的指甲油 。”

他们你一句我一句地拆台，像小时候那样斗嘴。

周围的游客都抬起头来，惊叹声此起彼伏，他们也同样昂起头来。原本以为是花火，却是月全食。带土不懂这些有什么好看的，他不会享受生活。

卡卡西还是兴致勃勃地昂着头，看着月亮一点点被阴影吞没，漆黑的圆洞散发着一轮银白的光晕。

或许两个人的相遇也如月食一般，只是两颗星宿恰好运转到了一个最好的咬合角度，如齿轮那般。而在某个疏忽的关口，某个咬合的齿轮松了，角度也发生了改变，再次嵌合已经不可能。于是他们越走越远，直到再也不会相遇。

卡卡西看着月亮，带土看着卡卡西。他看到卡卡西神游天外，不知道在想些什么。

月食只是短短一瞬，很快又消失了。

等卡卡西回过神时，周围都是熙熙攘攘的游客。他回过头，身边却什么都没有。或高的或矮的或胖的或瘦的，般若面具能乐面具天狗面具稻荷面具，千奇百怪，却又千篇一律——那么多人里，却没有一个带土。

带土不见了。

自己日思夜想最担心的噩梦终于变成了现实。

卡卡西站在原地，脑海一片空白，如坠冰窟。他颤抖着，茫然又无助。他像被再次抛弃的小孩，不懂自己究竟做错了哪里，只是喃喃着带土不要他了。

“卡卡西，你怎么了？”

熟悉的声音把他从自己的思绪里拉回现实，他回过头，就看见带土站在那里。戴着天狗面具的带土，抱着满怀的金平糖。卡卡西感觉自己的视线模糊了，嘴唇哆嗦着，什么都说不出口。

金平糖撒了一地，带土慌忙跑过来。他紧紧抱着带土，将头埋在带土的脖颈间，小声的呜咽。带土一愣，随后就紧紧地拥住他，拍着他的脊背，抚摸着他的发丝。

“不要害怕，卡卡西，我一直在你身边，我不会离开你……”

像哄小孩睡觉那样轻轻地哄着。

这次他没有先一步睡去，而是卡卡西累了之后便睡在他怀里——这是第一次，他注视着卡卡西入眠。

第二天清晨他们去神社参拜。在鸟居前行礼，在洗手亭净身，在本殿摇铃，他们献了香钱，礼拜，又在绘马上写下自己的愿望，悬挂于神前。

[愿宇智波带土长命百岁。]

[愿旗木卡卡西长乐无忧。]

他们乞求自己的愿望能被神灵倾听，垂怜赐恩。

他们在冬夜里烤火。荒郊野岭的夜晚对于旅人来说很危险，这里有饥饿许久的野狼，也许会有熊。可是对于忍者来说这些都不算什么，但带土喜欢为卡卡西守夜，喜欢保护卡卡西度过这慢慢长夜，卡卡西也喜欢在带土的注视下入睡。

带土坐在横倒在地的枯木上，卡卡西睡在篝火边。

冬天有些冷，张口嘴就是白蒙蒙的水汽。带土盯着那些噼里啪啦的火焰发呆，看着卡卡西冷色的皮肤在橘黄色的火焰让染上一层暖色的光晕。卡卡西闭着眼睛，忽然笑了起来。

“你现在也依然担心醒来后我消失，所以才没睡吗？”

带土悻悻道：“我就这么让你没有安全感吗？”

“不是。”

卡卡西摇摇头，轻声说：“我只是想起了很久以前的事情。以前的我也是躺在这里入睡，你也在一旁守着我，看着我。”

带土一愣，随后回想起来。

他曾经坐在这里，和水门老师一起。那时候卡卡西和琳也在一旁睡着，而他知道了卡卡西的过去，知道了卡卡西的心结。

带土微微垂头。

卡卡西以为他误会了，认为自己还在痛苦父亲自杀的事情。他又摇摇头说：“我现在已经不在意那件事情了……在被佩恩杀死后，我就见到了父亲。”

“……”

“也是在这样的篝火边，我们聊了很多。”

卡卡西有些怀念起来，说：“长大成人后，我学了客观审视他，就发现他不过也是个普通人，与他人并没有什么不同。当然，这里普通有褒义也有贬义。当自己的年龄超过他时，这种感觉尤其强烈。”

“他只是选择坚持自己的理念而已。”

卡卡西盯着那抖动如绸的火焰发呆。从前的他并不理解，都是带土用自己的死强行将他的壳破开。自那以后，他一直从这左眼中汲取着力量，跌跌撞撞地往前走，就像这漫长冬夜里给予他温暖的篝火一样。

他看着这火焰，想起三代目的话语。

只要有树叶飞舞的地方，火就会燃烧。火的影子会照耀着村子，并且，让新的树叶发芽。

卡卡西不知不觉地想要触摸那火焰，可是在触摸到的时刻，那火焰嘭地化作漫天大雪，所有的飞溅的火星都变成了飘扬的雪花。他再眨眨眼，火焰依然是火焰，没有雪。他转过头去，看到带土的写轮眼在转着，那是幻术。

带土用教训小孩的口吻道：“小孩子不要玩火，要乖乖睡觉。”  
  
卡卡西笑了起来。

他说：“我从前一直以为，你就是火焰，我是下面燃烧的枯枝。”

带土摇摇头说：“你是飘扬往天去的青烟，我是飘转沉地的灰烬，我们都不是火焰……只有一个人能成为火焰，我们都是影子。”

卡卡西知道带土说的是谁，只有鸣人能成为照亮他人的焰火。

“你说得对。”

卡卡西笑了笑，又问：“你现在想什么？”

带土搪塞道：“卡卡西，你真的该睡觉了，小孩子晚睡会长不高的。”

“好。”

卡卡西有些无奈，然后闭上了眼睛。

过了很久，久到篝火燃尽，这个世界只剩下了风声。带土哈出了一口气，张了张嘴，白色的水汽从他的嘴里冒出来。

“那时候我对你说，现在不一样了。你问我什么不一样了，我没有回答，我说是秘密”

“现在我想告诉你了。”

“以前我看到阴雨，我会想到雨之国，我会想到被我利用被我抛弃的人，现在我只会想到你陪伴我坐在雨幕里。以前我看到蒙雾，我会想要血雾之里，会想到被我控制变成傀儡被我利用至死的水影，可是现在我只会想到在这样的蒙雾里，曾经有个笨蛋以为他弄丢了我。”

“以前我看到月亮，我只会想起我曾经追求的虚假的幸福，可是现在我只会想到他皎洁如月光的银发。以前我看到这样漫漫长夜，我只会想到，就是在这样夜晚里琳死去了，我失去了一切。可是现在我只会想到，他不会好好睡觉，会闭着眼睛听我讲故事，想到我将会为他守过一个又一个孤独的夜晚，陪伴他入眠，让他安睡。”

“我所经历的一切，都因为你，被赋予了不同的意义。”

带土垂下头，认命似的，嘴角微微上扬的。

“卡卡西，你驯服了我。”

“人们说，故乡就是心灵的归宿，无论多么不安，惶恐，可是在故乡的时候，灵魂都会安定下来。我倚风而睡，听雨而眠。我一直以为我没有故乡，永远不会扎根。我不喜欢木叶，不喜欢雨之国，不喜欢血雾之里，我不喜欢我待过的每一个地方，我跟这个世界没有任何关系。”

带土也不管对方到底听到没有听到，自言自语似的。

“可是我现在发现，卡卡西，无论我在哪里，无论我身处何处，只要你在我身边，我就会心安，你就是我心灵的归宿。就算那些是曾经带给我痛苦的地方，当你在我身边的，我也会觉得那是苦涩的糖果。”

带土看着满天的星星点缀在夜幕中，旅途上的一点一滴都浮现在眼前。

他看着卡卡西闭着眼睛，但却是带着笑的。他不知道卡卡西有没有睡着，被他的倾诉给逗笑，还是只是做了美梦。他看着卡深深浅浅的起伏的胸廓，知道卡卡西终于陷入了梦乡。

他张了张嘴，无声道：

晚安，卡卡西。

带土稍微收拾整顿，也准备睡去了。明天他们还有很多的路要走，他们的旅途还没有没有结束。

他看到卡卡西的嘴唇微微张合，没有声音，只有白茫茫的水汽。

晚安，带土。


End file.
